One Saturday Morning
by Gothicthundra
Summary: One Saturday morning Puck decides to tell Finn and Kurt about something new about himself. Furt bonding. Paffles. Bloah  Plaine . Kurtofsky.


A random crack story... yup.

**One Saturday Afternoon**

Finn happily ate the leftover Spaghetti Kurt had warmed up for him before running upstairs to have phone se... talk to David. Puck sat next to him, staring off in a daze. Finn took a large swallow and looked at Puck.. Puck who'd come over and just sat there... not eating the food Kurt made... just... sitting there. Finn took a drink of milk and stopped eating, just watching Puck.

"Whatchya, thinkin?" asked Finn, tilting his head.

"I'm bisexual," said Puck with a nod.

"Say, what?" asked Finn, putting his fork down entirely.

"I said.. I'm bisexual," said Puck, looking at Finn with a small smile.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Kurt walking in the kitchen.

"The homosexual population of Lima," said Finn, wide eyes still looking at Puck.

"... huh... why?" asked Kurt, getting a glass of water.

"I'm bisexual," said Puck, brows furrowed.

"He's 'bisexual' Kurt," said Finn with an eye roll as he went back to eating.

"For gaga's sake. It's not a FAD Puck! I know its apparently the 'in' thing to be gay this year, but knock it off," yelled Kurt, this senior year was pissing him off.

"Blame your boyfriend... he came out.. and BAM the closet door burst open," said Finn with a small laugh, Kurt glared, Finn returned to his food.

"I am not trying to get with the 'fad..' I have been thinking about it for a while... you know... I just figured everyone just wondered about the same sex.. but then I was like... yeah... I am bisexual... I thought I might be gay... but then I got a boner from some chicks tits so I was like... okay then," said Puck.

"Puck, you don't know that. It's like Sue said, you don't know until you try," said Kurt with a sigh.

"I thought she said only she decides," said Finn, Kurt glared, he went back to eating again.

"May I remind you of the time I tried being with a girl... we all know how that went," said Kurt with a shrug.

"That was the worst week of our lives," said Finn with a blank stare at the wall.

"The football team cried," said Puck, "And I did give it a try."

"Kissing another guy playing spin the bottle, doesn't count," said Finn.

"You only say that because every time it lands on my boyfriend, you jump him," snapped Kurt.

"Your just jealous of our bromance and its wafting ability," said Finn proudly.

"I'm more or less embarrassed that everyone assumed my brother and my boyfriend are dating," snapped Kurt, "Anyways, Puck. Finn's right... drunk kissing means nothing."

"I know how I feel. I'm bisexual, damn it!" snapped Puck, glaring.

"Puck... you don't know until..." said Kurt taking a drink of water.

"Yes I do. I had sex with a guy before, I'm bisexual," said Puck angrily; Kurt spat water all over and Finn started chocking, Puck looked smug.

"W-WHAT!' yelled Kurt coughing as he patted Finn's back, "When? How? Why?"

"..." Finn coughed and nodded.

"Not important," said Puck.

"Was it Dave?" asked Finn, looking as if he was about to cry, "Because if it was, I'd have to kill him... and I can't kill him.. **I'm **in love with him... I'm sorry Kurt, it's true."

"You act as if that's shocking," said Kurt with an eyeroll.

"No... it wasn't Dave... it was Blaine," shrugged Puck, another round of coughing and spit taking commenced.

"What? WHEN?" asked Finn.

"We were watching a movie and it got boring… and I was like… what the hell," said Puck.

"You had sex because what… there was nothing on the television?" asked Kurt, eyes wide.

"There was no cable," said Puck with a sigh his phone buzzed, "Shit, gotta go… that's Blaine… seeya."

"Hmm… can I have more sausage Kurt?" asked Finn with a shrug, Kurt glared, "What?"

"Your best friend just came out and has a booty call with my ex… whom all started over not having cable… and you want more sausage?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah… so?" asked Finn, holding up his plate.

"Nothing… nothing at all.. just clearing up the mentality of my life," said Kurt blankly as he took the plate.

**THE END**


End file.
